1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method for repairing or joining prefired or fired ceramics using a wet undried gel containing the same metal oxide as the ceramic being treated, i.e., Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known in ceramics that major defects which are present in a pre fired ceramic are not eliminated during firing to high temperatures. The most unusual course of action when such a defect is detected in the green ceramic is to either discard the material and absorb the cost, or to recycle the material if possible. Accordingly, a need exists to discover or develop a technique which can be used to salvage defective green bodies and thereby increase the yield of a production, and concommitantly, improve its economics.
The method of the present invention provides a solution to this problem by providing a novel process that eliminates the time consuming and costly procedures of discarding or recycling. The method of the present invention accomplishes this advantage by enabling defects in green bodies, in particular, or fired ceramics to be repaired or such articles to be joined in a simple easy manner that maintains the integrity of the final product.